When I Kissed the Teacher
by What's-Yer-Offer
Summary: Osaka wanted to find out what it felt like to kiss a teacher. Her friends were too late to stop her. Crack fic. One-Shot


**This is it. My twentieth story. Do I regret it? Not a bit.**

**I dedicate this to my lovely sensei, who graced me with her presence just the other day. **

**I don't own anything!**

Osaka strolled into class with a content smile on her face. She noticed her friends had all congregated around Yomi and Chiyo's desks, so she went to join them.

"So then, the dragon threw me out into this large field where this lawnmower tried to run me over! It was so weird! I was running around, that armor was heavy! And the lawnmower is cutting the grass while the dragon is chuckling to itself in the castle. I'm pretty sure Yomi had fallen back asleep-"

"What're y'all talking about?" Osaka asked

Chiyo waved, "Good morning, Miss Osaka!"

Everyone said a collective good morning except Tomo, who explained, "I was telling them about this really weird dream I had last night."

The spacey teen suddenly looked disturbed. A dark shadow covered her face as she hung her head.

Tomo backed up, afraid. Yomi, Chiyo and Sakaki sweatdropped.

"What's wrong, Osaka?" Kagura asked in a shaky voice.

"Ah watched this really weird movie last night…" Osaka announced in her slow drawl.

"Oh yeah?" Tomo blinked, relaxing. "What about?"

"It was mah brother's movie. Ah found it under his bed when I was tryin' ta hide from mah dog."

"… Under his bed?" Chiyo asked before looking up at Yomi.

Her friends looked slightly more interested in the story. There were faint blushes tinting their cheeks.

"Yeah. 'Nd it was one of them pervert movies, Ah figured out as Ah watched it."

"You actually watched it?!" Kagura's voice cracked slightly. She moved closer to Tomo to lean against her and waited to hear the rest of the story.

"Not fa' long 'cause it was weird." Osaka shook her head as if she were trying to forget what she watched, "Tha kid had a huge crush on his teacher er somethin'. As soon as they started makin' out 'nd stuff in front of tha class, Ah turned it off."

The group let out a collective sigh of relief, except Chiyo who was still confused. Yomi fixed her glasses and with her face still aflame she asked, "Why does your brother have a movie like that just lying around?"

"Ah dunno."

Tomo nodded, "You're right, Osaka. That sounds weird."

Everyone collectively nodded.

"Ah wonder what it's like ta kiss a teacher…"

Kagura's face burned bright, but no one noticed. They were too busy staring at Osaka in horror.

* * *

Yukari hurled her chalk down, making all her students recoil in their seats. All except for the snoozing Osaka.

"Please, don't." Yomi whispered as Yukari stormed over to her friend's desk to wake up the teen.

"Sleeping beauty…" The English teacher said lightly before slamming her textbook on Osaka's desk, "Wake up!"

Osaka mumbled something but did not stir.

"Oh shit," Tomo cursed when Yukari leaned closer to her snoozing friend.

"What was that Osaka?"

"Oh shit." Kagura agreed.

"W-Wait! Miss Yukari!"

Chiyo was too late.

Quick as lightening, faster than anyone had ever seen the Osakan move, the spacey teen lashed out her hand to grab the back of Yukari's neck. Hastily, she planted her lips on the stunned English teacher.

There was a moment tense silence.

Then Yukari forced herself away from Osaka. They stared at each other. Yukari looked completely horrified. Her expression matched that of her students'.

Osaka's head then dropped to the desk with a loud 'klunk'.

Everyone remained frozen until the spacey teen bolted awake.

"Aw man, guys! Ah just had the weirdest dream!" She yelled. Then she became aware that everyone was staring at her. "Uh, what's goin' on?"

Yukari turned her back on Osaka and resumed teaching. "English is a stupid language for many reasons, but especially because-"

Osaka turned and gave Kagura a questioning look. The athletic teen had yet to pick up her jaw from the floor.

* * *

"OSAKA, I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU KISSED YUKARI!" Tomo yelled as soon as their teacher left the room.

The whole class was in an uproar.

"You're so lucky!"

"_Why on EARTH would you_-"

"Do you think I could pull the same thing off with-"

Osaka hid underneath her arms, confused and scared as to why all her classmates were yelling at her for something she did in her dream.


End file.
